Libre
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Dobby no tenía amos. Era libre. El solo tenía amigos. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Diclaimer: **Dobby no tenía amos. Era libre. El solo tenía amigos.

_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".** _

* * *

**Libre.**

* * *

Dobby siempre había sido un buen elfo; obedecía y acataba cada orden que los amos Malfoys impusieran. Incluso cuando, dentro de su pequeña mente, algo le decía que estaba mal. Siempre, buen elfo. Los Malfoys eran sus dueños, y el, su elfo domestico; su esclavo.

Sin embargo, fue ese día en que su amo hablaba de Harry Potter en que no fue su mente la que hablo, sino su corazón. Fue cuando se hablo de Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el bebe que derroto al Señor Tenebroso. El.

Y Dobby comprendió que lo que sus amos decían era incorrecto. Harry Potter no debía ser lastimado o herido. Mucho menos debia morir. Porque, Harry Potter, era bueno. Y fue días despues de eso, que Dobby cometió el mayor pecado entre elfos: desobedeció una orden.

Sabia que luego tendría que auto-castigarse. Si no es que el Señor Harry Potter lo lastimaba antes... Por elfo inútil e irrespetuoso. Pero ¡vaya su sorpresa! al descubrir que el Amo Potter queria ayudarlo. Y lo que era mas extraño: lo trataba con respeto, como si estuviera hablando con otro mago.

- Dobby, ¡No hagas eso!.- Había dicho cuando el elfo comenzaba a golpear su cabeza contra una pared. El Señor Potter se había parado y lo había alejado de la pared, preocupado.

Sin embargo, Dobby, supo hasta que grado llegaba la bondad de El-niño-que-vivió el día que este engaño a el Amo Lucius Malfoy para que le entregara una media: su liberación.

Dobby no se había equivocado en que, el Amo Potter, era bueno. Muy bueno. Y el trataría de cuidarlo, aunque tuviera que auto-castigarse, correr peligros. E, incluso de ser necesario, sacrificar su vida.

No fue hasta luego de dos años que el elfo se reencontró con Harry Potter. Dobby ya no era solo un elfo domestico. Ahora Dobby era un elfo domestico libre. Porque el no le pertenecía a nadie, excepto claro, al Amo Potter si este lo deseaba. El pequeño enanito ya no se vestía con su sucia y vieja funda de almohada que solía utilizar en Malfoy Manor. No, Dobby era libre, por lo tanto usaba lo que lo había liberado: calcetas. De muchos colores, y diferentes.

Dobby se emocionó mucho al ver a Harry Potter. Y aun mas cuando este lo saludó cordialmente. ¡Era demasiado amable!. Su Amo Potter era bueno. Fue una desgracia el ataque que sucedió aquella noche; mortifagos. Como su antiguo amo.

Dobby se sentía solo, sin un amo. El quería trabajar, pues aunque fuera un elfo libre el continuaba queriendo hacer quehaceres de las casa. Elfo libre si, pero jamas elfo inútil. No, señor. Sin embargo, ningun mago lo aceptaba: Un elfo que exigia paga. Las puertas se cerraban en su nariz.

Pero entonces el tiempo pasó y el Señor Albus Dumbledore le ofreció trabajo. Tan bueno era el. Aunque algo loco y extraño: Quiso pagarle mas de un galeon y darle "vacaciones". No, no, eso era demasiado para Dobby.

Los años continuaron pasando. Y Dobby, cumplió con su propia palabra y ayudo en todo momento al Señor Potter. Siempre que pudiera el elfo... E, incluso aunque no pudiera, lo haría... Siempre. Y así fue, Dobby seria capaz de sacrificar su vida si fuera necesario. Por supuesto que si.

Dobby ahora mira la playa en la que se encuentra. Desde el angulo en que esta puede ver el cielo: celeste, claro y con algunas nubes anunciantes de lluvia. El mar esta debajo, igualmente azul. Y la playa es de arena clara, casi blanca. Es un lugar simple, pero para Dobby es muy bello. Mas atrás se encuentran los amigos del Señor Potter. Y, el Amo Potter, lo sostiene a el.

Los amos no hacen eso, los amos no se preocupan por sus elfos. Y, sin embargo, Harry Potter esta lagrimeando. Sus ojos se ven algo rojos e hinchados, y varias lagrimas se derraman, cayendo por su cara cubierta de suciedad. Dobby sabe que esta mal, pero se siente agradecido: Porque sabe que Harry Potter, el elegido, el niño-que-vivió, se preocupa por el. Por Dobby.

Como el ya sabia: Los amos no se preocupan por sus elfos.

Y entonces, por primera vez lo comprende: Dobby es libre. Nadie es su amo, nadie lo manda. Ni el amo Lucius, ni el amo Draco, ni Narcisa. Ni tampoco Harry Potter. Nadie.

Dobby ayudaría a Harry Potter, siempre seria así. Y, de poder continuar en esta vida, tambien. Si hubiera una forma de ayudar desde donde fuera a parar, lo haría. Pero no porque Harry Potter fuera su amo. No, Dobby era _el_ elfo libre.

Dobby ayudaría a Harry Potter porque el era su _amigo_. Al igual que la Señorita Granger, el Señor Weasley y muchos otros. Eran sus amigos, y todos luchaban por lo mismo: Libertad.

Dobby ya era libre, lo era desde el día en que Lucius Malfoy lo libero... O incluso desde antes. Quien sabe.

El elfo miro la playa, era verdaderamente hermosa. Era un lindo lugar para estar... Y aun mas si se estaba con amigos. Miro a Harry y se lo dijo, este trato de sonreír. Y fue lo ultimo que el pequeño vio. Una distorsionada sonrisa. Una sonrisa amable y de amistad.

Unas horas despues, el elfo se encontraba bajo tierra, en una tumba que sus amigos habían cavado, con una piedra encima que ellos habían escrito. Y con una ceremonia que ellos había preparado. Dobby se hubiera alegrado un poco de verlo. Y mucho mas si viera si epitafio. Uno digno de el. 

_Aquí yace **Dobby, el** **elfo libre**._

* * *

**Espero que sea del agrado de todos, no es mi mejor trabajo, pero bueno. Saludos. Tony Trinket.**


End file.
